interlude
by Ringmaster Frona
Summary: You have to start somewhere, right?
1. of flaxen threads and fool's gold

wrong; in fact i speak of Truth, the truth of the Glass Bells that ring as the Hours wax.

allow me to tell you a tale of the olden days, when the sound of the Bells rang through the minds only of Those. Those who, indeed, were summoned by the Archangel Bexley himself, better known through peasants as Kurai. summoned by him were the Nekos, Phoenixes, and the Punmasters; though after years of safety they fell into despair with the disappearance of the Archangel. soon there arose anew, at the first Bell-ring in ages..

bringing with her the Uprising, the Mercy of the Twilight Hours, one who spake in candied words and sugary tones, that carried both Prosperity and yet bloodlust.

soon after there arrived her disciples: in that, thereof, the Prism, the Celestial Kinship, the Marina. her 'children', they were known as, though unrelated to her therefore; and yet, their respect was heightened.

thereon and onwards they ruled as the Phoenixes and the Nekos disappeared, bringing Peace and Enlightenment through the land as the Hours waned and waxed as so,

spinning a tale of flaxen threads and faux gold.

* * *

It was not long before the Celestial Kinships,Prisms, and Marinas became important kingdoms. Everything was peaceful, there was no problems.

But then, a menace arrived,labeling themselves as 'Nightmares'. They caused chaos throughout all of the timelines, seeming to seek attention and power.

The Celestial Kinship and Marinas formed a small chunk of a plan. Soon, the Prisms and Punmasters united the team. With these four forces, they were confident that they would overthrow the Nightmares..

They spent a very long time elaborating, planning what they would do if something went wrong. They chose their most powerful warriors to face the Nightmares in a certain timeline.

Soon, a war broke out between the four kingdoms and the Nightmares. None of the warriors died, but the Nightmares were all exterminated. Someone volunteered to send in his warriors at one point in the war.

The leader of the Nightmares started a debate, saying that their deaths were false. He soon brought all his soldiers back from the dead.

All four kingdoms caught the Nightmare leader red-handed, and the Punmasters were able to ban the Nightmares from every timeline with their almighty weapon, the Ban Hammer.

Soon,due to their act of honor, the Prisms,Marinas, and Celestial Kinships, were respected. They were soon given a higher rank as important kingdoms.

The lands were all peaceful soon after that, watched over by their respective rulers as the Glass Bells rang once more.


	2. of prismatic proportions and runaways

The story of the One From The Prism. It calls itself "The Color Prince."

"This cannot be confirmed however. After all, anyone who lives in crossed dimensions or The Void knows that The Prism is long gone, it's people and everything.

Though, we were getting off topic. The King of the Prism, Reignbow, had three sons.

Royal Blue- The next in line;  
Sky Blue- The highest and mightiest of the three;  
Baby Blue- The youngest of the trio.  
However, when successfully conquering one of the Elemental Worlds, The King had an affair with one of the princesses of this world.  
Light days later the King had returned to the Prism with a child named Nitro.  
Not long after this incident, Baby Blue was born.  
Nitro, however, was not raised into the Royal Family, but given to the maids and servants of the Royalty.  
The servants, not knowing how to take care of an Elemental, really fucked up.  
Nitro was then assigned to take care of Royal Blue. Together they bonded quickly, however, the two did not know they were brother and sister.  
Light Years later, a warring species known as Snu[INFORMATION LOST] had attacked the Prism.  
The Prism was slowly cracking as Nitro rushed to save her brother.  
Together, the brother and sister had escaped to the treacherous land of Earth, where Colors and Elements were not physical.  
Trying to find a way to recreate a Prism, or at least a miniature one where he could successfully fall asleep without sleep deprivation...He had stumbled upon a long forgotten science known as Cyan-ce, the study of an elder color known as Cyan. With this knowledge, Royal Blue was able to power his new machines with a banished traitor named "Electric Cyan."

Together, the traitor and Royalty had slowly recreated the miniature Prism...

After being able to rest, the Royalty had discovered that a lone Snu[INFORMATION LOST] had survived the downfall of the war against [INFORMATION REMOVED]  
Hearing of this...Royal Blue then decided to investigate...


	3. of Banhammers and ridicule

"A long time ago, a kingdom was formed within the mountains. A kingdom known as The Ministry. The Ministry only wanted to achieve one thing. Pure peace. From the dirtiest of sinners to the purest of saints. All were welcome to the Ministry and known were ridiculed.

Then one day, the nearby kingdoms started a war. The Ministry sent a small group of warriors to help these kingdoms resolve there differences peacefully. They were lead by a preist known only as Ninja. Ninja and his group fought valiantly in the name of peace. However, they failed. The Ministry was unable to end the war to achieve true piece. However, to this day the still fight to one day create a war were everyone can get along.

* * *

There was once a young and naive ruler. Her name was Nightshade back then. An innocent girl, obsessed with pizzerias and robots. She built a kingdom upon it, and worked hard to keep it working. But slowly, the girl let her kingdom go. She was unable to deal with its various problems, and the many people seeking refuge in her kingdom. Agents of darkness, of edge, they swarmed to the kingdom. Nightshade was unaware of the fact that she was protecting one of the darkest people of them all, Nightmare. As time slipped by, she gave up on her kingdom, leaving it to rot, leaving it to twist into anything her people wanted. There was a long silence. Nobody had seen her for many years. Everybody thought she was gone. She eventually returned, destroying her kingdom, the thing she had spent so long working on, disgusted by what her beautiful kingdom had become. She changed her name many times, until she found something new. Something better. Her name because Sans the Punmaster, and she was one of the first people to join Kurai's forces. She soon made her own kingdom inside of his, a force of the Punmasters. She soon changed to Colonna the Punmaster, finding inspiration in a character she had found, eventually becoming the Collie Senpai everyone knows. Not everything was well for long, however, as the Nightmares rose up against Kurai's fair kingdom. With the help of other kingdoms at her side, she struck the darkness down with the mightiest weapon of all, the weapon that may only be used by the leaders of their kingdoms, the Ban Hammer. The Nightmare's call rang long after it had struck him down, and they had to call on its power many more times to come...


	4. of guardianship and treachery

Ages ago, the Celestial Kinship was created. A nation of peace, and change, they accepted all law abiding fellows and worked best to accept all travelers, regardless of race, or sexuality. They embraced it, In fact! However, they were somewhat odd compared to the other nations, due to their odd speech patterns, often using a strange mixture of English and "90s Cheese".

The Celestial Kinship was lead by a "Radical" figure known simply as the Celestial King, or Ck. The CK, along with his clan of bond brothers and sisters, first encountered the nightmare by accident, wandering into one of the worlds conquered by the empire. The Celestial King agreed to the Terms that the Nightmare King asked, and one of his bond brothers, Gawain of the 3rd Timeline, was given fantastic powers. The Gawain decided to use his powers and newfound timeline knowledge to engage in a friendly duel with one of Nightmare's soldiers...however, it became the start of a brutal conflict in that world.

The Kinship tried to negotiate with the Nightmares, however, when the Celestial King sent another Gawain to get involved with a local skirmish, absolute conflict broke out.

With no other option, the Kinship decided to unite with the Marina Kingdom, due to some of their most popular warriors being blood relatives to other members of the Marina Kingdom.

Together, along with The Punmasters and the Prism, they fought with the Nightmares, the kinship using their greatest warrior, Understrife Viole.

After the defeat, the Celestial King began to regret his actions..however, the other lesser clans gave him the determination to step back up and help rule the multiverse peacefully..with a smile.


	5. of oddity and betrayal

The Whalian Ladacy Clan, alias 'The Whale Lads', is an old kingdom made of the combination of 3 desperate tribes who conjoined out of fear of annihilation. The kingdom, after its hostile takeover, is famous for its fairly 'advanced' technology, such as its muskets and proto-cars. It, however, does not even consider sharing these items, instead opting to keep them to themselves.

In a time long, long ago, on a land that you and I never were born, the clan didn't exist. In its place was the 3 original tribes. The world was a calm, peaceful place. But that couldn't last. One day, without warning, an unknown calamity struck. Faced with destruction, the desperate people met up, and discussed someway to protect themselves. After thinking of everything, the only plan they had left was to all simultaneously commit suicide, before conjoining their souls into one powerful creature, who would bring 'peace' to the land. The three leaders gathered in the dimly lit chamber, each armed with a sword.

The three leaders of the tribes were:

Toxicae Cupp, also known as 'The Toxic Queen', was the malevolent, cruel dictator of the Toxic Tribe. Ruling through intimidation and fear, she was violent and uncaring, and was hated by the people. After several assassination attempts by her own kingdom, she was considering slaughtering the lot. However, out of fear for her own life, she agreed to the other two tribes deal to join, with every intention of murdering them. However, she was unsuccessful.

Allen Mechanica, also known as 'The Prince of Machines', was the smart, kind ruler of the Kingdom-Ferrum. He was beloved by the people, and was a friend to all. Known for his strong morals and way with machines, he also worked as a scientist, and made great discoveries in his time. He was, however, extremely naive, and too trusting of others.

And finally, comes Julian Dibble. Known by others as 'Julian the Traitor', or 'Julian the Deceiver', he was cold, cunning and brilliant - perhaps more intelligent then Allen. He was quiet, and known for creepily observing people.

When the time came for the suicide, they all raised their swords to their own heads. But, when Julian raised his sword, he waited. And then, as soon as the others were distracted, he slit their throats, ending their lives. The two kingdoms, now leaderless, were swiftly conquered by Julian. Although, he has managed to not destroy all their freedom, as that would lead to an uprising he couldn't control.


	6. of waterfronts and history

The ruler of the empire of Coasterallion, Coaster, after fleeing his abandoned kingdom which was formerly a beacon of hope for those of the Fnorp tribe, were residing within another kingdom. He and his tribe of jump-men saw the place spawn from a small village to a sprawling metropolis, but one fateful day the joy had expired. As the clouds swelled up in the sky while the guardians of the land held their hammers of ban with vigilance a black creature erupted from the eye of the storm. These fierce warriors were the only ones who could stop this threat. Collie the first warrior questioned the beast and its antics while the king of radical took no remorse and swatted the monster with his hammer sending it to the hell from which it hath spawned.

* * *

Long ago, the Marina kingdom was created. This kingdom was rather fond of the surroundings around them, especially water. This kingdom accepted anyone,no matter what difference, as long as they didn't sin too much. If they did cause enough madness, warriors would be sent in to kill the source if negotiation failed.

Once upon a time, the Marina and Nightmare kingdoms had a close bond, two of their warriors even getting together.. The Marina kingdom was never aware of how much chaos the Nightmares had been causing right in front of them. These were in the Five Nights at Freddy's timelines, but a Nightmare warrior wasn't treating it like a Five Nights at Freddy's timeline.

After a while, the Five Nights at Freddy's timelines suddenly collapsed and were erased from existence. The Marina kingdom searched far and wide for a new set of timelines to protect, and they found the Undertale timelines. Most of the Five Nights at Freddy's warriors had died in the timeline's ending,the few who survived were sent away to a safer set of timelines.

The Marina leader created a new set of warriors to defend the timelines. They went by the names of Jaime,Tetra,Electroblook,Lucida,Thomas,Rebecca, and Coraline. There were multiple of each warrior, one version for each timeline.

The Marina leader discovered that someone was causing chaos in the Understrife timeline, and she noticed the ruler of the Celestial Kinship kingdom had vowed to kill one of the Nightmares. The Marina leader made the connections and figured out that the Nightmares were causing the chaos. She assembled a team of four rulers of various kingdoms, the ruler of the Celestial Kinship kingdom, the ruler of the Prism kingdom, the queen of the Punmaster kingdom, and someone from The Cause contributed later on.

The four rulers collaborated for hours on end each night,discussing about what they would do if things went wrong. They each chose their warriors.

The Prism ruler chose Forgotten, the ice elemental, and JoMo, the Madjick.

The Celestial Kinship emperor chose Viole, the amalgamate, and Clint, the yellow human soul.

The Punmaster queen chose Cifra, the imp girl, Sans, the skeleton, and Tulia, another skeleton.

The Marina ruler chose Thomas and Lucida, a pair of skeleton twins. Jaime, a Temmie, volunteered to help due to him being related to someone from the Celestial Kinship kingdom by blood, and Tetra, a fire and electric elemental, joined Jaime.

After the four rulers' plan was complete, they decided to attack. The Prism warriors were not able to contribute to the war, but the other three rulers managed to cope.

In the midst of the battle, a lone wolf warrior joined the battle and assisted the three rulers.

Soon, all the Nightmare soldiers were exterminated, but the Nightmare emperor stepped up and started a debate. After his fit of fury, he brought his solders back from the dead with a certain chemical..

Chemical Overpower.

The three rulers caught the Nightmare emperor red-handed, and the Punmaster queen sealed the Nightmares away from the Undertale timelines with her mighty weapon, the Ban Hammer.

Due to their act of honor, the Prism ruler, Celestial Kinship emperor, and Marina leader all became important kingdoms in the entirety of the Undertale timelines.

To this day, the Prisms, Celestial Kinships, Punmasters, and Marinas still watch over the Undertale timelines.


	7. of warring lands and distant horizons

One day, as the tribes and kingdoms were forming, another ancestral being was created. The creature was born from the clouds, brought into the world by a mysterious figure known as Plague, but then left on his own. He gave himself the name 'Wolf', and donned the title of "The Sky's Champion", as he was chosen to protect and cleanse that which was in his territory. His territory was that which lied in the clouds— the markers of his territory were just that, from where the clouds began to form, to where they grew thin and ended. Anyone who was pure of heart and had good intentions was allowed passage through his territory without question, although those who wished to disrupt, pollute, or corrupt it were to be hunted and smited by the Champion. However, once enemies were driven out, he would not pursue them further.

He was around back when Collie was known as Nightshade, even, although he made his presence small in the world. Eventually, as Collie's kingdom began to collapse, he met with her privately and got to know her, even during the break between her kingdoms. As she made her new realm, he descended from the clouds and visited often, making his existence and purpose known. He was revealed to take the shape of a large, gray-furred wolf, donned with ancient markings and a pair of great, feathery wings.

As the great wars began, Wolf chose to stay out of the conflict for as long as he could. Although, after being infiltrated a few times, and after watching the chaos below him, he decided to intervene, although minorly. He disliked and disapproved the ways of his enemy, although did not wish to wage war, seeing as it would be too risky for himself, and it didn't feel right. And so he created a pact with the other nations, guaranteeing them and their champions safe passage throughout his territory, and he agreed to drive off any enemy forces that came near to him. There were occasions, though, in which he felt inclined to join the battles directly, especially whenever he was given trouble by the enemy, although he tried to make it as quick as possible, and when it was done, it was done. He also lent his good wishes to the Ministry, seeing as he did not wish anyone to suffer loss in the war.

Generally, Wolf was a neutral force and ally to most, although he mainly supported and hung with those of the major kingdoms and tribes. And he remains that way, even to this day.


End file.
